Unfragments
by Ramie-the-Great
Summary: This is a story about Haku and Zabuza and what would have happen if they escape like Itachi after they were brought back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

This is my favorite Naruto couple, because they seem to actually love each other in their own way. I don't know if they should be considered a yaoi couple. Haku is a girl in every sense; it would not have hurt for the creator to make him a girl. It not like he acts and look like a guy like Naruto or Sasuke. But whatever, who am I to bad mouth the great Kishimoto. I love his work though. This is called, Unfragment because I have a tendency to name titles after songs that I like or am listening during the stories conception. I hope you enjoy my dabble, I intend for this to be a short story, not to many chapters.

* * *

Unfragment

Zabuza dumped his net of fish into his boat; the sun was unforgiving on his tan brown skin. Wiping the sweat off of his brow, he decided to head toward the dock. He waved to the other fishermen as he left. His thoughts turn to Haku, he wonder what that kid was doing? Zabuza steer his boat toward home, of course Haku wasn't a kid anymore. It was out of habit that he still called Haku a kid. No, Haku was eighteen now…eighteen today to be exact. Zabuza wondered if he should give Haku the present he bought earlier. He didn't know why it always made him nervous to give Haku a gift. Last year he gave him a ribbon, nothing much but Haku wore it every day since then. The year before that was a simple glass perfume bottle. This year he bought Haku some ear rings, the woman at the counter had gladly given him a discount. She said that Haku had been eying them for a while.

* * *

Haku woke up that morning and went about her day like any other day except for it was her birthday. She didn't really mind that no one knew when her birthday was, Haku didn't like the attention. But what she did hope was that Zabuza would remember and even if he didn't, she didn't mind, she told herself. They lived simply in a two room cottage by the sea that was not so far from a peaceful village where Haku liked to go sell her flowers and herbs. Since becoming a normal civilian, Haku stopped telling others she was a boy. Now she can truly live freely as just Haku the herbiest with her master Zabuza. She liked her life, she had a little garden of her own and Zabuza even let her keep a pet rabbit name, Snowball.

Haku decided to use the special soap today; she wanted to smell extra nice and looked extra nice when Zabuza came home. She even had the seamstress make her a new kimono, one that was more fitted and complimented her more. But it wasn't to impress Zabuza; she only wanted to look nice because she was now an adult. Reclining back in the sink, Haku ponders about her life up to this point. The memories of being dead seemed more and more like a dream, her last vivid memories were of the battle with Naruto and then dying. Zabuza never told her about how he died; he never talked about that day much. It was a miracle that they were brought back to life, a miracle that they escape the control of Pain. Haku pushed herself under the water to submerge her head. Since then, they have been living peacefully together for three years here. It made her happy, this life that they both built for themselves. No wars, no killing, no ninjas, just the two of them. Sometimes, she would even dare to fantasize that they could someday turn into something more than just to companion. Opening her eyes, Haku got out of the bathtub. Her cheeks were red. "Silly thought…as if that would ever happen." A wistful smile played on her lips; her master would never ever show that much affection or even think of her that way.

* * *

Zabuza threw his sack of fish over his broad shoulder and headed home, he wonder what Haku made for lunch.

"Hey Zabuza." An older fisherman called out to him.

Zabuza turn and wave to him. "Raiga, how are you?"

"Fine my boy, are you heading home already?" Raiga the old fisherman asked him.

"I am done for the day." Zabuza replied casually to him as he continues to walk away.

"When are you going to make that ward of yours your wife?" Zabuza's ears went red a little. When he didn't say anything, Raiga smile. "Say hello to the little misses for me."

* * *

"Haku, I am home." Zabuza enter the house and put his catch down. Haku quickly checks herself in a plate.

"Zabuza." She beamed at him brightly, for a moment he didn't say anything. Zabuza came over to the kitchen table and sat down. Haku didn't say anything; she just smiled that smile that always lifted his heart. "I made your favorite." She set his bowl in front of him and he still did not say anything.

Zabuza thought that she looked very beautiful, more than before. She wore a new kimono, that much he knew for he never seen her in the kimono before. It gave her more of a figure. The kimono was simple, a soft pretty pink color with a yellow obi and she wore her hair up like a lady. Haku was a lady now, a refine yet modest looking one. She might have been a noble woman if he didn't know any better. Maybe if they continue the way that they were, she might have become a more lethal ninja with not just her weapon but beauty also. What Zabuza was unaware of was that in spite of her calm exterior, on the inside, she couldn't keep her heart beat down. Haku added a small amount of eyeliner and mascara on her eyes to show them off a little, also a small amount of lip balm.

"The food is good." Zabuza said for the first time in a while, he sipped on some tea.

"I am glad you like it." Haku went to set down and began to work on some stitches.

After Zabuza finished his meal, he put a box down on the table. "For you." Haku tried to look as natural as she could master and reach out for the box.

She open it, the tears were already filling her eyes. "Thank you Zabuza...they are beautiful…I love them." The earrings were purple stones, she loved the color purple. She held them to her chest. "I love you."

Zabuza didn't say anything, he left the room abruptly. Too soon, Haku looked down in slight embarrassment. It just happened, she knew better than to be so bold with her feelings. Haku snuck over to the window and peeped out of it. Her master was walking toward a boat that he had been working on at the shore. No matter, Haku smile a little, he got her a present. Haku accidently knocked over a bottle of saki was she went to the sink. The smell of it filled her nostril.

"Clumsy." Haku grabbed a wash cloth quickly and dabbed at it. Afterward, she went over to sit by the window and watch Zabuza work. The smell of saki always brought back that memory of long ago. It was before she met Naruto… maybe a month or two before their deaths. It was her first time with a man…he was rough and a little drunk. She remembered his body…the pain…the blood and the tears.

* * *

Several years ago, Haku waited for her master to return. Every moment he was gone made her tenser around their new employer. She worked under many sick individual before but this man was one of the worst human being. The man might as will have sleaze written over his head.

"Are you really a boy?" The man put his hands on her shoulders, Haku didn't respond to him. If were not their employer, he would have no hands. "Come on, are really not going to talk to me." His touch made her skin crawl, his hands moved to her hair. "Such pretty hair."

Haku had his senbon hidden her sleeves, if she wanted to, he would be dead. He man continued to harass her.

"Your master always talks about you like you are his property, not a human." He sniffed her hair. "Don't you want to be treated better? Why not leave that cold master of yours for someone who can appreciate your beauty."

"Do not speak about my master." Her voice came out like a chilly wind.

"I see that I have hit a mark." The man chuckled, still stroking her hair. "You know what; I don't really care if you are a boy or a girl. If you look like one, you are one." An evil smile played on his lips. "We will soon find out anyways."

"What are you doing?" Haku spoke to him sharply. The man pulled her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. "Stop."

"Who are you to reject me?" He sneered at Haku, grabbing her wrist roughly. "Your master works for me and therefore you work for me."

"I don't do this kind of work." She retorted coldly to him.

"You will do whatever it is that I asked of you." He said back to her. "I am sure your master will have no problem with me testing out his weapon. Be a good kid, I am paying him more then he deserves."

Zabuza's dreams were her dreams; she would do whatever it takes for him to achieve it. Even something that she did not want to, even something as disgusting as letting this animal touch her. She let him push her onto her stomach, when he twist her head around for a kiss, she refuse him. "Do whatever you want but don't kiss me." Her body cringed as he put his weight on top of her small frame. This guy was a grown man of six feet or more and she was barely over five foot. Silently, she willed herself not to throw up when she felt his hardness against her back. Suddenly she rather faced a thousand ninjas right now instead of this…her stomach twisted in sickness and humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

There was blood on the floor, the man above her groaned and collapsed on top of her. Shocked, Haku pushed him off of her.

"I can't leave you for one second." Haku stared at her master in embarrassment, there was blood dripping from the end of his broad sword. "Clean this mess up Haku."

The man grunted and got up again, Haku hit him in the throat with the senbon that she had been clutching to. The man finally fell over dead. "But Zabuza-"

"Hurry up Haku, we don't have all day." Without another word, Haku quickly ran around to dispose of the body.

That night the two left the city before anyone else noticed their employer's death. Haku was afraid, she didn't know what she was afraid of but she was afraid. Somehow she felt it was her fault that they lost the job, even though Zabuza killed their sleazy employer. They traveled for days and ended up in the land of the mist. The two stopped in a bustling city and stayed at a cheap inn. Zabuza said very little to Haku, it made her all the more nervous around him. She wanted to thank him for saving her, although she almost killed the employer herself. The rain had drenched the two in ice cold water when they enter their room. Zabuza went over to the windows to close the curtains.

"Zabuza…are you mad at me?" Haku stammered with chattering teeth. Her whole body shivered from the coldness.

"No…Why?" Zabuza hardly paid any attention to Haku, he peered out cautiously.

"Back there…you killed the employer…it was my fault." Haku gazes down at her feet.

"I didn't kill him for you kid; I killed him because I didn't like him." Zabuza answered simply.

"You never like any of our employers; you never killed anyone of them?" Haku found herself saying to Zabuza.

Zabuza threw a towel at Haku. "He was cheap Haku, dry off and go to bed."

Haku took the towel and went into the bathroom; she felt that Zabuza might have cared a little about her. The hot water beat down on her, the steam made her slightly light headed. Haku stepped out of the shower and stared at her own reflection. People always said that she was beautiful, she wondered if Zabuza thought so also. Her body was still that of a girl not yet a woman but she was getting there. Her waist was small and slender, so were her legs. Her hands touched her breasts; they were as big as they could go. Small but firm. Desperately, she wished Zabuza would notice her. Haku had a secret, she desired her master Zabuza. These thoughts and feelings were new and scary. Slowly over the last year, Haku started to notice her master's body and scent. He was a man in his prime at twenty six, she loved her master. Reaching for a smaller towel to dry her face, she finally admitted to herself that she loved Zabuza. Even if he was often cruel and cold to her, she loved him with all of her being and would gladly die for him.

Haku dressed in a pink cotton robe and stepped out of the bathroom. The lights were turned off and Zabuza was already in bed sleeping. She climbed into the bed with him; it was common for the two to share a bed when they had to make do. Sometimes they would huddle together but that was only to share the heat between their bodies. Haku highly doubted that Zabuza had anything else on his mind. Zabuza was practical about things, he only did things and kept stuff that he found a use with. Not to say that he didn't sleep with women, he did occasionally. After all…he was human in spite of the fact he tried hard to be a tough killer.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked him when he suddenly rose from the bed.

"Out, stop asking me so many questions." Zabuza dressed and quickly left the room.

Frowning, Haku rolled onto her side in dejection. Zabuza was mad at her; she really screwed things up between them. She waited up for hours until he finally stumble in, smelling like saki and blood.

"Zabuza!" Haku caught him in her arms, blood gush down from his side. "What happen?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle…" he said to her, leaning in closer.

"Did anyone follow you?" She helped him to the bed.

"No one, they are all dead." He mumbles as he drifted off. Haku checked his wounds; he was poisoned by the looks of it.

"Are you sure?" Haku hated when he got himself injured, she should have been there to protect him.

"As sure as I am here with you." He grumbled in annoyance at her concern. "I am certain that they are all dead…must have been ninjas sent by…"

"You are so reckless, especially when you are drunk." Haku dragged him over to the bathroom. She supposed she would have to fix him an herbal bath; it wouldn't be the first time. Taking out some herbs leaves, Haku crushed them and sprinkles them into Zabuza's bath. Undressing him carefully, Haku helped lower Zabuza into the tub. Normally no one would ever help Zabuza with such a task but Haku wasn't just any other follower of Zabuza.

Haku put paper triggers on all the entrances and the windows to their room to ensure that no one would get in without her knowing. Haku went back to check in on Zabuza, his eyes were closed in a peaceful manner. Going over to him, she gently stripped off his bandages around his face. Her eyes settle on his lips, his bottom lips were slightly bigger than his upper lip. She caressed them gently with her finger tips, sometimes she would fantasize about kissing them. Haku bent down and places her lips over his. Quickly she pulled away blushing, she never kissed a man before. Her heart was hammering in her chest but she always wanted to kiss Zabuza. Slowly she put one finger back on his lower lip, it was soft. Tracing the lines with her finger nail, she touches her lips with his again. Desired flared up in her like nothing she ever experienced before in her life. Haku drew back breathlessly, her face flushed with the craving for more. She wanted to be closer to him, as close as she could be. Her tongue darted out and played with his mouth a little. He tasted like strong saki and slightly salty. Haku panted a little, her nipples hardening at being so close to the man that she craved.

Zabuza felt the softness of a pair of lips on his, he never kissed anyone before. Never once did he kiss any of the common whores that he would occasionally find time to rut with. This person was different, soft and sweet. His mouth open to receive her tongue, her soft whimpers ignited his blood. Shooting out one of his hand, he grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a deeper kissed. Softness filled his callous hands and rubbed up against his hard body. Haku felt herself being pulled into the tub with him; she became drenched in water as she joined him. Blood filled her mouth, Haku open her eyes in shocked at being bitten by him yet she could not part from his iron embrace. Zabuza tasted blood and honey, his fangs cut into her tongue deeper. His hands fumble around and pulled down her robe desperate to touch her naked flesh. He pushed her against the wall bluntly, trapping her. Gripping her legs, he pulled them apart, coiling them around his waist, smashing his groin into hers. Her body, her skin, the way she moans was like paradise to him. He caught her by the mouth and finally let her go to breath as he trialed his mouth down her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin.

"Ahhh…" Haku felt pain but this was the way he loved, he knew no other way. For him, she would adapt to any kind of love that he gave her. Her arms wrapped themselves around him lovingly.

Zabuza enter her roughly, Haku experience a sharp and burning soreness at first. The tears came flowing down her cheeks as she adjusted to his size. She bit down on him hard as he began to pump into her. There were no other sounds in the room but of their heavy breathing and the sound of their skin against one another. Haku held onto him tightly, her fingers digging into his flesh until he bled. The aching subsided into this strange feeling of pleasure, her body became hot. The color of her skin turned pink, she screamed as he pounded into her until the pressure and heat became too much for her small frame to endure. Her body trembles uncontrollably when he finally came in her.

"Ahh…Zabuza…Zabuza…" Haku whispered as he let her go after he finished, leaving her up against the wall. Leaning on the side of the tube, he passed out. In spite of the roughness…of the lack of tenderness…Haku would not have given herself up to anyone else. She wanted only him to be the one that took her innocence.

Later once she gotten them both into bed, Haku snuggle up next to Zabuza. Even if he didn't remember or acknowledge this night, she would always have the scar on her tongue and the memories of what happen between them. She caress his spin with her lips, it was enough for her that he was her first and only man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haku set the table again for dinner; Zabuza came in and sat in his place again. They ate in silence, enjoying their meals in peace. It was nice to have a warm dinner and a dry place to eat it. Often when they were still ninjas, the only time they got to eat was between traveling. Haku relished the time that they got to spend like normal people. He still didn't say anything and she wasn't going to push any subjects on him. Zabuza finished and stood up quickly and brought his plate to the sink. Haku watched him silently with adoring eyes, her heart beat follow every motions that he made.

"Haku are you cold?" Haku blinked when Zabuza spoke to her suddenly.

Haku looked at him; it was a little cold in the room. "It is a little chilly…but I have my blankets."

"I will get some firewood from outside." Before Haku could protest, he was already walking outside. The house had two rooms beside the living area and the kitchen, the bathhouse was not connected to the main house. Haku slept in the room closes to the kitchen, but often times in the winter she would set her mat out in the living room because it was near the fire place and warmer.

Zabuza kept getting this feeling that Haku was watching him, when he turn around she would glance quickly away or fiddle with something. He was beginning to think something funny was going on. The fire crackle as he shove more logs into the fireplace, nice and toasty.

"Will you be sleeping with me tonight-" Haku brighten at her words, she meant to say something else. Quickly she recovered by adding. "Out here…because I want to know if you want me to set up a mat for you also."

"It is cold tonight isn't it?" Zabuza replied to Haku, warming his hands by the crackling fire. "Yeah, set up my mat also."

Haku got up from her seat and washed her plate, afterward she went into her room to retrieve the mattresses. Her room was decorated with flowers and vases that she actually painted herself. On her little desk were sea shells, paint brushes and water color pictures that she drew of various scenes. Haku open the closet and changed out of her day outfit, she put on a slightly tattered pale blue robe, it was her favorite sleeping robe. Reaching up on the top shelf, she grabbed some blankets and pillows.

When she was younger, Zabuza didn't seem to mind if she slept close to him or even on the same mat. The weather was usual cold in their own land, so it made sense for them to use each other's body heat. But as she grew older, he began to limit his psychical contact with her.

"Zabuza please put on a shirt, you will catch a cold." Haku chided Zabuza as she fixed his place. She was certain that pants weren't the only article of clothing that he owned.

"You know I like to sleep with no shirt on." He responded as he slipped in under the cover.

"Zabuza." Haku brought his shirt over to him, she pouted. "Please…" As much as she wanted to nurse him while he was sick, she preferred him to be healthy.

Reluctantly, he put the shirt on. In the firelight, Zabuza found Haku's features to be mesmerizingly beautiful. To keep any emotional or romantic tension from developing, he had always viewed Haku as a kid or a boy. Now that he no longer needed to fight or use Haku as a weapon, his feelings about her had altered. Turning on his side, Zabuza shut his eyes. He cared deeply about Haku, more so than anyone in his life. After a moment, he felt her snuggle up behind him. He didn't say anything; he liked her warmth more than he would ever admit.

"Good night Zabuza." She breathe softly into his back, he could hear her smile.

"Honestly Haku, it not that cold." Zabuza grumble, so that he would not think he was going soft.

"You didn't mind when I was a kid." Haku buried her face deeper into his back.

You weren't as beautiful or full back then, he thought to himself. "Go to sleep child."

"I am not a child and you know that." Haku said to him in a barely audible voice. When Zabuza did not respond, Haku shut her eyes and went to sleep.

…

* * *

Zabuza attack his food with vigor, Raiga had to at laugh the young man's brutality toward his rice.

"Why Zabuza, what has the rice done to make you attack them so?" Zabuza slowed down his eating. He no longer wore the mask to hide his sharp teeth anymore; he didn't smile enough for people to see them anyways.

Sano, Raiga's wife giggle as she filled the two men's cups. "Where is that little wife of yours today?"

Zabuza's ears went slightly red at her addressing Haku as his wife. He put his bowl down. "Haku is not coming, she is out gathering herbs at Fuki forest and…farther more she isn't my wife…." Zabuza paused; he didn't know how to categorize their relationship. "She is my ward."

"Oh…my mistake." The older woman said innocently to him. "She is such a sweet girl, so kind and very beautiful. The men would rejoice to know that she is not your bride. She will make some man very happy in the future."

Zabuza frown, somehow he wished he had not said anything about their status. The gossipy old women will probably announce it to the town that Haku was available. Zabuza finished his meal and thank the two politely in his own way. For the rest of the day he thought about Haku and her possibilities. It would only be natural that she would find someone and leave him later. It wasn't like he was giving her any indication that she should stay and be with him for the rest of their life. He knew how she felt about him but assumed it was because she had no one else to compare him with. Maybe it was best if she did find someone that wasn't him, someone cleaner and better suited for her gentle nature. Zabuza accidently cut his hand with his fishing knife, he cursed to himself. "Damn it! Stop thinking about Haku!"

…

* * *

Maybe she was going about it wrong…maybe she should be more aggressive or forward. Haku mused over what to do about her feelings for Zabuza. She looked down to her bunny. "Why doesn't he just love me?"

The bunny stared at her, chewing on his leaf without a care. Haku patted his head. "I do everything for him and I am pretty right?" The bunny did not respond to Haku, sighing she grabbed him and kissed him on the head. "What do you know? You are only a bunny."

Haku gathers up her herbs, she wanted to get home and cook for Zabuza before it got too dark when she made her trip back. Suddenly, a snake reared up from the flowers and bit her on the hand. Calmly, Haku grabbed it by the throat and tossed it aside. "What a hassle."

"Hello misses." Haku glanced back behind her. A young man with a wicker pack stood behind her, she recognize him as the town doctor. "I am sorry…I didn't mean to intrude." He blushed brightly.

"You are the doctor right? Haku said softly with a smile, she picked up her basket and got up. "How do you do?"

Shin had seen Haku many times before, usually at the market. She took his breathe away the moment he saw her. So beautiful and mysterious, there was no other girl like her. It was luck that he ran into her here.

"Yes…I am fine…you?" He stuttered to her, his face turning red. "I am Shin, the doctor." Shin freaked out when he saw that her hand was bleeding. "Your hand misses! It's bleeding."

Haku tried to explain that it wasn't much but the young doctor seemed determined to save her. She let him bandage her hand; Haku stared at him for a moment. He was certainly handsome, a very different type of man from Zabuza. When he saw that she was staring, he nearly dropped the bandage.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked him gently.

"No…yes, no…" His blushed deepen. "It's just that you are so beautiful…it's hard to pay attention."

"Am I beautiful?" Haku said as if unsure, she knew but lately she began to doubt herself because Zabuza didn't notice or if he did, he wasn't saying.

"Stunningly beautiful, beautiful beyond words." The young doctor stammered to her.

Haku looked at him and smiled. "Thank you doctor." She picked up the bunny and put him in her basket. "I will be going now."

The doctor meant to say more but he found himself at a loss for words, he didn't think the beautiful girl would actually talk to him.

/

* * *

Zabuza came home as usual; he stopped for a moment to observe Haku's back as she wash something in the sink. Hearing his footsteps, Haku turned to greet him. "Welcome home Zabuza."

He never realized how much like a wife she looked, a beautiful young wife greeting her husband. Haku took off her apron and brought his bowl to the table. "How was your day Zabuza?"

"Meh." Zabuza said to her as he came to take his seat. Haku brought Zabuza his bowl of rice, her robe was open just enough for him to see a hint of her breasts. And he did see the whiteness of them.

Haku sat down across from him, she wore a bit of lipstick to make sure her lips were noticeable. Her hand moved her hair back to show her pretty neck. Zabuza noticed the beauty of her graceful neck. Distracted, he knocked down his cup, spilling water on the table.

"Oh, let me get that." Before he could open his mouth, Haku already grabbed a towel. She stood very close to him, her elbow nearly touching his. "Zabuza, your pants are wet."

Blinking, he looked down in embarrassment. "Shit."

"Here, I will clean that." Haku knelt down, she gaze up at him for a moment. When Zabuza didn't say anything, she started to dab his crotch area. Her motions were light at first, Haku focus on his wet area with determination and then it grew.

"Enough." Zabuza grasped her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"You are still dirty." Haku bent down and suck on the wet spot with her mouth.

Zabuza hissed and tighten his hold on her wrist. Her heart hammered in her chest, this was a bold move but she wanted to force him to acknowledge her as a woman. She could feel his harden member through his pants. Haku sucked harder, tasting the saki in her mouth. Grabbing her hair, Zabuza pulled her back not so roughly.

"Enough Haku, I am going to change." Zabuza got up and walked away.

"Please Zabuza…" Haku grabbed him in her arms from behind. "Please treat me like a woman since I am no longer your weapon." Zabuza still in her arms. "I want to be your woman."

"You are still a child Haku; you don't know what you want." Zabuza said to her, unhooking her hands.

"I am not a child Zabuza, I am not a boy, I am a woman." Haku said to him with frustration. She went to stand in front of Zabuza and took off her robe. "Look at me Zabuza, I am woman. I am your woman; you already made me your woman."

Zabuza stared at her beautiful body; it was much too fine for him. Why did she have to push it? Wasn't she happy with the way that they were?

"I love you Zabuza, I loved you since I meet you. And you have always known that." She said to him stubbornly. "You love me too right…" Haku's whole body blushed. "Or you wouldn't have allowed me to stay by your side for so long."

Zabuza stared at her for a moment; Haku bit her lips in anticipation. Would he reject her or what? He walked up to her slowly, bending down he picked up her robe.

"You have been my loyal comrade and follower, but I am afraid I don't know how to love you properly like a woman." He wrapped the robe around her shoulders. "Find someone else who will know how to love you."


End file.
